


on the shores of aeaea [Podfic]

by platinum_firebird



Category: Apothecia (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Gen, Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pregnancy, Sharing a Body, Suicidal Thoughts, Survival Horror, monstrous pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird
Summary: Don’t go into the woods at night.(A podfic ofon the shores of aeaeaby kangeiko)
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	on the shores of aeaea [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [on the shores of aeaea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823960) by [kangeiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko). 



> Created for Voiceteam 2020, for the NEVER HAVE I EVER challenge! I have never used the reverb or change pitch effects before!
> 
> I hope you enjoy listening!

**Original:**[on the shores of aeaea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823960) by [kangeiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko)

**Coverart:** platinum_firebird

 **Length:** 00:15:12

 **Download/Stream:** [Here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uRqGo8inv-rgOSs8q9Fr1n9JRdXb3s06/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!


End file.
